speedflyingfandomcom-20200216-history
Point of The Mountain
Basic Description: 'Point of the Mountain flight park in Draper, Utah is one of the most consistent paragliding sites in America. The point has two sites: the South side and the North side. The south side is a ~300' tall grass hill mostly clear of obstacles. This hill has a clear line of sight to the Great Salt Lake and lies at a natural Venturi point on the north end of the salt lake valley. This means that it experiences reliable valley drain in the mornings with amazingly laminar air pushing out from the lake. In the afternoons, the much taller (1000') North side site often works off of the same microweather system with air being pulled to the lake. The point is a protected park and several schools operate here, including Cloud 9 (www.paragliders.com 801-576-6460) and Superfly. The point is a must-visit for learning pilots as it will provide more kiting and soaring time than any other site. The neighboring Wasatch mountains provide many incredible speedflights as well. ALL PILOTS FLYING MUST BE USHPA M1 Rated and join the local club UHGPGA.ORG. '''Getting There: '''Point of the Mountain flight park on google maps will take you to the south side parking lot and launch area. The GPS coordinates are: 40.457985N,-111.901124W. The route requires driving on a private mining road and can be a bit confusing your first time. Complete directions: Directions From SLC: Take the I-15 South to 14600 South Exit (#288) and head east (left). Travel under the Freeway to the Light. Make this right onto Minuteman Drive, (Frontage Road on East Side of Highway). Go 2.5 miles to the curve left in the road, their will be a sign pointing left to “Point of the Mountain Flight Park”, turn left into the cement plant pit area. Follow the road south (right) of the hill up the hill past the landing area to the parking lot on top. Paraglide Utah LLC Instructors will meet students near the Club’s information board. Directions From Provo: Take I-15 North to the Alpine Highland exit (#284), turn east (right), then look for your first left (north) onto the Frontage Road. Travel this road for 2miles and look for the sign “Point of the Mountain Flight Park”, turn east (right) into the cement plant pit area. Follow the road south (right) of the hill up the hill past the landing area to the parking lot on top. ''North Side: GPS: 40.473277N,-111.89256W. Park at the park and meet all of the local pilots who are sure to be out on any flying day. This is a family friendly area with many a point rat's young shredder running around playing with various aviation themed toys. Directions From SLC: Take I-15 South to the Bangeter Parkway exit (#289), go east (left) off the exit. Follow this east until it curves north. Travel up the hill 2.75 miles past the Chevron gas station. This Road is now Traverse Ridge Road make your 3rd right (Manilla Drive) up the hill to the stop sign then right on Steep Mountain Road, or 4th right Steep Mountain Road. Go 1 mile west until you arrive at the “Salt Lake County Fight Park” North Side. Directions From Provo: Take I-15 North to 14600 South exit (#288), turn east (right). Travel through the stop light you are now on Highland Drive follow it 1.25 miles to the next signal, turn right. This Road is now Traverse Ridge Road make your 3rd right (Manilla Drive) up the hill to the stop sign then right on Steep Mountain Road, or 4th right Steep Mountain Road. Go 1 mile west until you arrive at the “Salt Lake County Fight Park” North Side. '''Launch: ''South Side': 'The launch is mostly dirt and gravel. Great kiting can be had ~20' back from the ridge where the prevailing wind is re-established. At the ridge, a substantial compression occurs, resulting in winds which are 5-10mph stronger than the prevailing. This leads to great soaring in the "power band" but can also mean getting rocked if your kiting skills aren't up to it. ''North Side: ''The ridge on the north side is no joke. A pilot should be well prepared and highly competent before flying here. Most pilots launch lower on the ridge and bench up to the top. '''Landing Zone: '''On a good day at the south side, you will be top landing the whole time. On a light wind day or when training, the LZ is the very obvious clearing at the bottom of the hill. One can easily hike back up the hill or side land and kite back to the ridge. Alternatively, have someone pick you up and drive you back up to the top. On the North side, land in the nice grassy field. '''Exposure': POTM south side works best for a South wind. POTM North side works best for a NNW wind. Weather: I usually just show up and hope its working. I will update with more weather resources as I find them. Relevant Media: Ryan's site introduction for the point of the mountain is a good first resource: Jame's video shows a nice view of the North Side from a Firefly: